The Illusion Of Truth
by Rukia-K1
Summary: They had "left" Young Justice, all of them...but maybe that wasn't the reality in which was the truth. In truth only one of them left, and the other two lied. They followed him, lied, and brought him back in to a false sense of safety in this team... Until everything breaks apart, and the Titans just might not survive what happens after that. Because the old team wanted him back.
1. Prologue: Comparasion

_A/n: I dunno where this idea came from I will admit, but it has not left my mind _ ...I need to get it written down or I swear it will not leave me alone. _

_So anyways here is another story when I should be writing countless other ones. How do people stand me? xD I keep writing new things when I should finish old ones..._

_Anyways I'll just let you read on now._

_Pairings:_

_YJ:_

_KonTim, SuperMartian, L'gann/M'gann, Spitfire, Traught, RobZata, Roy/Art, BirdFlash_

_TT:_

_RobStar, Flinx, CyBee, RaeBB, RaeRob, SpeedStar_

_Pairings may be added or taken away._

* * *

_**The Illusion of Truth**_

_00_

_Prologue: Comparison Of Memories_

* * *

_They had "left" Young Justice, all of them...but maybe that wasn't the reality in which was the truth. In truth only one of them left, and the other two lied. They followed him, lied, and brought him back in to a false sense of safety in this team... Until everything breaks apart, and the Titans just might not survive what happens after that. Because the old team wanted what was there's back._

* * *

_Maybe he should have seen the lies, seen how his friend just showed up after two years or so to help him. Seen that Speedy wasn't himself. Seen that he was not seeing the obvious help they had been getting. He never saw the truth, what he saw was what he should have ignored. And now he had to choose /which/ Robin he was._

* * *

_Two years_ felt like forever for the boy that was now leading his own team. Back then, two years before, he was a partner/sidekick, he was in a team with others like him, and he wasn't the leader. He was a member of a team...and in that team he was another person.

No one saw who he was then was who he was now.

No one saw that he was the same person.

Because he wasn't.

There were two different Robin's between then and now.

One was a child that hung out with his "family", and smiled, laughed, and was a normal person. Batman's partner.

This Robin was...different. He was serious, cold, pushed people away, and only stayed in his team with anything, no one heard out of them. He was the Titan's leader.

They never mixed, and if they did it would not be a good thing, for anyone...

But right now...

They just might mix.

* * *

_"We're a team now! For real!"_

* * *

_"Hey Rob!" His voice so nice._

_"Robin!" Her voice so kind._

_A grunt. A typical reply from him._

_"Robin!" Her voice so sweet._

_"Robin there you are." His voice was calm._

_"Yo! Robin!" Her voice so friendly._

_And they were all a family._

_He liked that._

* * *

But he had a new family now...a nice family. The Teen Titans.

But it wasn't the same.

It wasn't the same with them as it was with Young Justice.

It never could be.

They weren't...the same.

He couldn't be who he really was, not now, not two years into being their leader.

And it...hurt him.

* * *

Kid Flash was never changing, he was the same idiot that laughed and smiled. But somewhere inside of him Robin knew something was not right. He didn't show the same emotions...he wasn't his best friend.

Kid Flash was his friend, like he was really, but...not now. Not in the Titans. They acted like they never knew each other.

Speedy and him did the same.

They were...they all ignored that they had a past.

That they were brothers...they..._are_ brothers.

* * *

_And then their world broke apart once again._

* * *

"I should have...I should have seen it." Robin was crying, their leader was crying and he was trying his best to hide it. "I'm such...I'm such an idiot!" He screamed to the sky. None of the Titans around him understood why he was freaking out. None of them saw what one of them did, who was watching the sky.

"Memories hit hard huh?" He whispered, his voice leaving on the wind.

The pink haired girl next to him caught his hand softly and frowned. "Kid Flash? What's wrong?"

"A reality that we have to take or leave."

Robin finally stood and then his fist went right to the redhead's cheek, hard, and not without pain. The girls' eyes widened and she watched her boyfriend shake before stilling.

"..." He didn't speak, but his head turned back to the angry boy wonder who was shaking just as bad.

"How could you?" The boy hissed. "I trusted you damn it Wally! I trusted you and here you go telling _them_ everything! Are you an idiot or can you not keep your mouth god damn shut huh?"

"Friend Robin!"

"Robin!"

Four other voices yelled out, but he continued still.

"Did you have to tell them everything? Did you have to lead me on that you _cared enough _to come after me? Isn't it bad enough I have nightmares for the life I left behind? Isn't it bad enough that I hurt all of the time? Isn't it bad enough that I find myself _crying_ when I shouldn't be? That I miss the mentor I left behind? That I'm angry with myse-"

"Sh. Little bird." The other finally spoke and Robin stilled. "I've known what I was doing from the start. It was for the best you know? You couldn't walk on your own. You weren't ready to take up being a leader. They were helping..."

"No they were not! You just...I could have done it-!"

"Not when memories of Failsafe haunted you. You still feel like your going to do what happened then, but your not little bird. You need to calm down. And accept that you had some help and that help has gotten you to be a better leader than you were before."

"Stop."

"You need to see that family sticks together no matter what."

"Stop. Please."

"Failsafe won't happen, and they will not let anything bad happen. You just need to calm down little bird."

"Please...stop..."

"Little bird, it's alright..."

"No...it's not...it's not alright...!"

None of them besides the two right there understood what was happening, and it was worrying them.

And then what happened next worried them most of all.

Robin fell to his knees, letting out a strangled cry. "Stop it please!"

And the redhead speedster was calm, moving out his other hand that was not holding his beloved girlfriend's hand and placed it softly on the boys shoulder. "Tell me little bird...which world of yours means the most to you now a days? Or should I ask...which memories are more important to you? Which _family_ is most important?"

* * *

A/n: I know, makes no sense as of yet, but don't worry, you'll understand sooner or later.


	2. When You Happen To See It

_A/n: Alright chapter one. I hope you all like it~...I was like working on it during lunch at school so yeah xD It was done really fast._

_Pairings:_

_YJ:_

_KonTim, SuperMartian, L'gann/M'gann, Spitfire, Traught, RobZata, Roy/Art, BirdFlash_

_TT:_

_RobStar, Flinx, CyBee, RaeBB, RaeRob, SpeedStar_

_Pairings may be added or taken away._

* * *

**_The Illusion of Truth_**

_01_

_When You Happen To See It_

* * *

_They had "left" Young Justice, all of them...but maybe that wasn't the reality in which was the truth. In truth only one of them left, and the other two lied. They followed him, lied, and brought him back in to a false sense of safety in this team... Until everything breaks apart, and the Titans just might not survive what happens after that. Because the old team wanted what was there's back._

* * *

_It hurts when you happen to see that your friend has been lying to you, that he betrayed you. Even more so when you are all so close...it hurts just so much...and that pain is never dying._

* * *

Two months.

It had been two months since Kid Flash had left the Titans.

And things weren't going to well so far.

Jinx blamed Robin.

The others blamed both of them, Jinx and Robin.

Robin now, he blamed his whole screwed up life. And no one noticed just...how bad it was getting in the boys mind. Not until Speedy showed up and saw the boys condition, and heard about what happened. Aqualad was not taking it maybe worse than Speedy as well...and things were just getting worse and worse.

* * *

_"No! Artemis! Kaldur! Conner! M'gann! Wally! BATMAN!"_

The screaming was a start to all of the Titans who had been talking in the main room.

_"Don't die! Please you can't die! Please don't! N-no! I-WALLY!"_

Speedy was the first up and he was out of the room, cursing something about _Failsafe_. Or something of that manner as he ran to the others room. The screaming continued for a long time, about a half hour before it died down. Painful sobs were heard then, and it scared the Titans, all of them worried for their leader.

Speedy came in with a distraught look on his face, and he looked down, saying nothing as he slipped along into the room. "Speedy?" Starfire questioned and the other looked at her for a moment before looking down.

"Don't...don't even ask alright? I can't do anything. I never have been able to...I just can't...I am...well, you know I'm not...I'm not Wally."

Jinx suddenly snapped. "Why does this even involve that traitor? He left us-"

The alarms rang out, and red lights flashed everywhere. Speedy had a sinking feeling as Robin walked out, defeated and clearly not...himself. "Titans, breakout, warehouse." Was all he said before walking out, not even giving any other orders.

Speedy sighed. "Which means, Titans go to the warehouse and see what is going on." He said and stood again, grabbing his bow and arrows.

"How do you know?" Starfire blinked.

"Because the kid never changes, and I can read his expressions, even if he shows none." He shrugged and walked off after the Titans leader without missing a heart beat. He was trusting Robin to know what he was doing in this state, and if he didn't...well...they were screwed.

Not to mention if it was what he thought it was…

It could just be them.

Young Justice.

And he feared that.

* * *

They had two choices here, two things that could happen. All villains besides one were still about and…if it was him…well that was a little worrisome. The other option wasn't much better though sadly, but only two of them thought of that, thought of what could be there. The thought of the person or the people that could be there. There was a likely hood that something was going to go wrong.

And the command that was heard in their minds was the answer to that.

_Kid Flash! Now!_

Not to mention the flash of black and small red with it coming right at them. The moment Robin felt almost weightless and was holding onto the black fabric for his life was maybe the scariest few seconds of his life. His eyes snapped closed and he groaned as he came into contact with something against his back. His eyes opened and he gazed at the speedster, pressed back onto a wall and still clinging onto him.

"Wally..." He breathed, trying to take in what had happened. The other smiled at him softly before there was a sound behind them. He cursed and glanced back, Robin managing to see who it was. Jinx in her full rage was standing there ready to hit Wally with her best attack. Her only problem? Robin was stuck to a wall, and on the other side of him was Wally who had a good hold on him. If she attacked she could hurt Robin as well, and that would not settle well.

"Wally. Step away from him." Jinx warned, growling softly. The other however, was silent, and just watched her before he frowned.

"Oh Jinx..." He murmured softly and then shifted himself and looked over at her, still holding onto the boy wonder. "If I could, maybe I would. I have to follow orders though, so too bad." He shrugged and then smiled a bit. "Sorry Jinx..." Robin realized then in a second he was once again weightless...but not before dropping something to the ground.

* * *

_"Wake up little bird." _A voice softly whispered and he groaned, forcing his eyes to open. He took a few moments to clear his mind of many things before he realized where he was. Mt. Justice. He cursed softly and took a look around again. He blinked then as he realized that he was being held close to...something...someone. He sighed softly, already knowing who it was. He looked over at Wally who was now running a hand through his hair. The other smiled at him and sighed a bit. "You took forever to wake up, it was beginning to worry me little bird."

"Don't call me that." He growled at the other male. "You lost the right to call me that the second you left the Titans." He grumbled and the other sighed.

"Oh Rob...-"

"No. Robin."

"-in. Robin. I said that." Wally frowned then. "Now listen to me alright? Don't you want to be here? If you are here then you can act like your real self again, like the Robin I know...and love...you know?"

"That Robin is long gone..." His voice cracked, he didn't like to admit that...well...his other half was gone; it was like he had "killed" off that part of him...

"No he isn't...I know that he isn't gone..." Wally sighed. "If he was gone then, well, it's quite simple that you wouldn't smile at all, and you wouldn't be blushing at the moment."

He was blushing...? Robin swallowed. He couldn't be but...he also knew that he was. He could feel it sadly, and he couldn't deny it either. He glanced down, feeling a hand rub his back. All he could do was close his eyes and force himself to relax. He sighed softly and closed his eyes, trying to keep himself...somewhat sane in this situation.

"So...what do you say Rob?"

"...Robin...KF...Robin..."

"No. The one I know is Rob...so...what do you want...? Robin...Rob...who are you exactly? Who do you want to be?"

Robin's voice was caught in his throat and he glanced down. "I...I oh god." His voice cracked again and he closed his eyes slowly once again.

"Come home Rob...come home to us..."

"...KF..." He couldn't keep himself from looking at him and reaching out, grasping one of his hands. "I...please...I want to...I want...I don't know...Wally...I know what I want...I think I do...but I don't know if it's the _right_ thing." His mind was so mixed up, but then again why was he surprised? Wally would understand him. He always understood, because he knew the issues that Robin had in his mind. The issues that most commonly created issues.

None of the Titans but Speedy knew that.

Speedy.

What had happened to him anyways?

"Rob...it's alright...I understand...we won't go anywhere..." His words snapped Robin from his thoughts and he looked at the other male again. The hand clasped his tightly and his best friend...yes he was his best friend again he always was, smiled at him. "Your mind is out of it, you haven't dealt with..._those_ problems in a long time. The Titans didn't know, so you hid it, and told them that you were fine. None of them noticed...so you let it be, and then your mind started to take in the wrong informati-"

"I know...It hurts Wally...to know they never noticed that I had...issues...but...if I stay here how much will I be hurting them?"

"Rob, they don't know who you are..." His words were sinking in, and he knew it. He was good at this, he was making the boy become confused and look to him for the guidance that he needed with this. He was tricking his friend, and he felt bad for that but...this was the only way. "Come on, let's get you out of the streetlight outfit and into the real you."

The other smiled at him and he nodded slowly.

Wally had won.

Trickery or not.

He had still won his best friend back.

And that was all that mattered to him.

* * *

_Teen Titans:_

Starfire stared down at her hands that lay in her lap, her fists clenched into tight balls as Speedy cursed under his breath about something. None of the Titans but Jinx payed attention to him, she was listening because she was worried, and angry. Her ex had not only betrayed them but he had took away their leader as well. But, there seemed to bee another case here as well. Something was wrong, and that thing happened to be that Speedy knew how those people were. Knew who took Robin away from them.

"Friend Speedy." She finally spoke and his eyes went over to her. "Why would they take away our leader when we need him?"

"Because to them...he is there's. It's complicated you know? But...to them he was belonging to them first...and to them he is fair game to take back..." His voice broke for a second and he swallowed. "It's...yeah I'm making no sense I know...it's very hard to explain..." He sighed again.

_Red Arrow._

He jolted up and looked around quickly before realizing he was the only one that heard that. He sat back down and motioned for Raven to keep up with his mind as he talked back to whatever that thing was.

However, he knew who it was.

_M'gann._

_Thank god! I actually reached you!_

_What do you want? This isn't the time after you took away Robin-_

_Listen Red Arrow. I know I know. You're not happy with us at all, I get that alright? BUT listen to me here. We have good reasoning for taking him back now. We're his family...Red Arrow...your our family, part of it. So please...will you hear me out?_

He paused before sighing. _Fine. What is it?_

_Alright! The thing is quite simple Red Arrow... Ollie needs you... We need you. Come home...were you aren't "the fake" anymore...you do not have to be Speedy... You are Red Arrow._

_...M'gann I walked away for a reason. I can't go back now. I'm not coming back no matter what you tell me._

_What if I tell you Robin is staying here?_

Speedy stilled. _He wouldn't._

_He is._

_No._

_Yes. Red Arrow he is staying here with us... He isn't going back. Maybe its the fact the Titans know nothing about him...and he can't be himself when he is there. You know he isn't Red Arrow. The Robin that we know laughs, makes jokes, "butchers" the English language, and is our little brother. He is your little brother isn't he? He has always been... He and Wally are your little brothers... Truly. I can remember them calling you that... So come home..._

_I...I..._

_Red Arrow...wait a second...no...stay for now. And work with us to make sure the Titans will never get Robin back. Get your two little brothers back...can you do that?_

_So I lie?_

_Yes...you lie...and lead them right into us..._

_I...let me think about it..._

_Alright. M'gann out._

Speedy closed his eyes, what in the world was he thinking? He looked at Raven who was frowning. "I only got part of the conversation, she somehow kicked me out," So she didn't know..., "and I can't get back into your mind either."

"M'gann closed me off then from anyone but someone she connected." He sighed and glanced down. "It's alright though...I know what I need to do now. We're going to get him back." He looked up. "We're going to get Robin back."

He felt so bad for lying...but...he knew the truth to M'gann's words.

"First. Speedy. Who is Red Arrow?"

And his whole body stiffened...heart filling with dread.


	3. The Lies of the Truth

_A/n: Well now, next chapter... Personally this is going to be one of my Favorites. _

_Pairings:_

_YJ:_

_KonTim, SuperMartian, L'gann/M'gann, Spitfire, Traught, RobZata, Roy/Art, BirdFlash (*Note*: Season 2 pairings shall happen in a few chapters. So far only season ONE pairing stand.) BluePulse_

_TT:_

_RobStar, Flinx, CyBee, RaeBB, RaeRob, SpeedStar, SpeedAqua_

_Pairings may be added or taken away._

* * *

_**The Illusion of Truth**_

_02_

_The Lies Of The Truth_

* * *

_They had "left" Young Justice, all of them...but maybe that wasn't the reality in which was the truth. In truth only one of them left, and the other two lied. They followed him, lied, and brought him back in to a false sense of safety in this team... Until everything breaks apart, and the Titans just might not survive what happens after that. Because the old team wanted what was there's back._

* * *

_He was never Speedy, he was Red Arrow. And he lied just like how Robin lied to himself... _

_But, he couldn't admit who he was to the Titans._

* * *

Robin's eyes were closed as Kid Flash watched the boy try and relax in the main room. M'gann hand made cookies to try and help, and successively burnt them. Which in turn made all of the girls go in and try and help M'gann make dinner. This left Superboy, Kid Flash, and Robin in the room. Currently their returning member was sitting against KF, half asleep and half just relaxing. It was nice actually.

The boy wonder was not so stiff and well...cold here. He was already more welcoming than the other side of him. He had smiled a little too... It made KF feel better about doing what he did, the fact that he had helped the Team "take" Robin away from everyone.

Honestly, he had returned to the team because of his own issues, well he never exactly left them... He more so...paused on being part of the team. He had followed Robin for his own reasons, but then he felt himself being pushed back into them. He had willingly gone back after saying he had left to Robin.

He had lied to his best friend...and it hurt.

He had lied to his.._.fake_ girlfriend.

He had lied to all of the Titans.

But the outcome at the moment made him feel better.

He had his _true_ best friend back now, and nothing was going to take him away from him ever again. KF wasn't about to allow that to happen.

"Alright boys! Dinner is ready! Conner may you go get Kaldur? I believe he is swimming." Conner grunted but nodded and walked off. KF smiled and lead Robin over to the table, the said boy half asleep but awake enough not to fall over.

"Hmnh." Robin sounded as he was helped into a seat by his best friend.

Wally chuckled then smiled. "Ahhhh smells so good~" He licked his lips and sat down as well, looking at the food that was placed before them. Chicken and some kind of noodles. Looked really good, then again_ ANYTHING_ looked good to the Speedster when he was hungry. Matter of fact, before Aqualad and Superboy returned he was already finished eating while Robin had barley touched his food so far. KF frowned and then sighed.

"What's on your mind Robin?" His friend questioned him and Robin sighed heavily.

"A lot of things Kid-...KF." He corrected himself and then looked over at him. KF sighed and then pulled his friend into him and then smirked a bit.

"Oh really now...like what?" He teased before suddenly they were gone from the room and outside in the cool air. Robin's eyes widened, wondering exactly what happened in that moment...and why they were... Oh.

"W-wally..." He breathed, staring at the sky.

"It's cool hmn?" KF murmured and stared up at the array of colors that shown in it. It had not been around for long but it was amazing to watch...so amazing. The other nodded, but still wasn't sure why Wally brought him here to begin with. But he wasn't really arguing with it either.

_"Ach. Star get off of my foot." _A voice grumbled and both boys tensed. They knew who it was already.

"Come out." KF said, turning in the direction of the voice, his tone laced with coldness. There was some rustling before five figures stepped out of the shadows. Cyborg, Raven, Jinx, Starfire, and Beast Boy. Both boys tensed, both thinking the same thing, more so as others stepped from the darkness. Completing the team almost.

_Miss Martian. I think you need to get the team and get out here_. KF said through the mindlink, causing Robin to narrow his eyes as he thought about this. He could fight with the Team...who he had recently let back into his life... Or he could fight with the Titans..._who he should be fighting with_. That realization hit him hard...very hard.

"Robin..." Starfire breathed and she looked at him. "Your safe! Thank goodness! I was so very worried about you!" She wanted to run over to him, and hug him to death, but she was torn. He was in the arms of the enemy, quite literally.

"Put him down Kid Flash, I'm warning you." Cyborg said slowly, raising up his sonic cannon.

"Sorry, not happening." KF responded with a growl, holding Robin closer to him. Jinx frowned at him.

"Wally...what changed you so much in these few months?" She asked softly and KF frowned.

"Everything Jinx. Everything has changed, and I'm back with my old team. Robin isn't going back with you, he's staying here. With the team, with me, with _Batman_. Your not getting him back, I am telling you that right now. Because we will fight, we will hurt you. Trust me on that, we won't let him go that easily."

"Wally! Don't you want him to get a say in this matter! What if he doesn't want to be back here and your forcing this on him!?" Jinx snapped.

KF Paused for a moment and thought about that before he smiled. "Nope." He responded and smiled at her still as he chuckled. "He willingly joined us, if he didn't then, well, would I be holding him in my arms right now?"

"You could have picked him up." Jinx argued and a small huff came from KF.

Robin shifted a bit before looking back and forth. His chest ached with a pain he could barley remember feeling before. He had no idea what he should do...not at all. At this point his chances of being saved were likely to none, none being the highest possible outcome. "I'm sorry." He whispered before there was a blast, and Conner pushed the two back.

"Cave. Now." Was the only thing he said. KF nodded before holding his little bird close and taking him back inside as M'gann slid the door closed behind them. KF set down the bird who looked up at him for a moment. He moved his hands and moved them through KF's hair before kissing him softly. Honestly, the speedster was shocked for a moment before kissing him back. The two were locked in the kiss for a long moment before slowly pulling away from one another.

"I love you."

These words were the truth.

* * *

"...Speedy...what are...you doing?" Cyborg asked slowly as the other was released from one of the _enemies_ hold. Then, he watched as Speedy let out a bitter laugh and turned to look at them all.

"What am I _doing?" _He asked, and then shook his head. "I am _going_ home. I can see everything clearer now you realize? And I'm _not_ Speedy either! I'm staying with my little brothers, and I'm not living a lie any longer. So goodbye, ta-ta." He seemed suddenly different, scary almost.

"...What happened to you?" Starfire whispered and Speedy sighed softly.

"What happened? Oh I don't know. Maybe because I'm a f**in _clone_?" He shrugged and then sighed once again. "Don't really care anymore about _you all_. My brothers' are here. I can probably find the _real_ Roy Harper now, and I don't have a bunch of teenage brats pulling me down."

"Speedy..." Raven started slowly. "What have they done to your mind?"

"What? What have they done to _my_ mind?" He asked, rolling his eyes. "Nothing, nothing at all. You know the Red Arrow person? That's me, because I am a clone. I was created from the _real_ Speedy. Not at all real. These people here? They don't care about that. They like me for _me_. I highly doubt any of you would want me around after this, don't blame you. Because I betrayed you'n all. But I don't really care. This is the end of the road kiddies. The Teen Titans, are done. Robin, Kid Flash, and I are all staying here. And all of us are going to forget you all. Might as well pack up and go home."

"Let the Justice League deal with them." The 'leader' walked up and murmured softly as he walked up next to _Red Arrow_. "We shall head back inside now..."

"Kal..." The other turned to face Aqualad, whom had spoken up. "Why...why...?"

"Garth..." His eyes softened as he walked over and slowly undid the chains that bound the other. "Come with me..." He held out his hand, his face was clearly caring. Aqualad stared at the hand before reaching up.

"Aqualad!" Bumblebee frowned and the other bit his lip before taking Kal's hand tightly in his own and was pulled up.

"I cannot hurt him no matter what." Aqualad murmured. "He is my best friend...and I can't fight him either."

"You made the right choice friend, now come on, we should go inside before the Justice League arrives Conner, watch over them all." Conner nodded to Kal as they all vanished along inside.

* * *

KF looked up at them all as he ran a hand through his little bird's hair. Red Arrow sat next to him, smiling fondly down at the boy and hugging KF softly, pulling both boys into his hold. KF smiled and Robin lightly snuggled into both of them, none of them thinking about what was happening outside.

* * *

_"They_ betrayed us! Robin didn't even _look_ at us with any look of wanting to help!" Jinx growled, her fists clenching and unclenching. "I mean...I mean _really_!"

"We do not know what was wrong with Friend Robin..." Starfire whispered. "But we will figure it out..." She closed her eyes. "I know we will."


	4. The Illusion of Love

_A/n: I know, I know, I haven't wrote anything for a while. Sorry about it. But now here I am with another chapter completed!_

_Pairings:_

_YJ:_

_KonTim, SuperMartian, L'gann/M'gann, Spitfire, Traught, RobZata, Roy/Art, BirdFlash (*Note*: Season 2 pairings shall happen in a few chapters. So far only season ONE pairing stand.) BluePulse_

_TT:_

_RobStar, Flinx, CyBee, RaeBB, RaeRob, SpeedStar, SpeedAqua_

_Pairings may be added or taken away._

* * *

_**The Illusion of Truth**_

_03_

_The Illusion of Love_

* * *

_They had "left" Young Justice, all of them...but maybe that wasn't the reality in which was the truth. In truth only one of them left, and the other two lied. They followed him, lied, and brought him back in to a false sense of safety in this team... Until everything breaks apart, and the Titans just might not survive what happens after that. Because the old team wanted what was there's back._

* * *

_Was their love nothing but an illusion along with everything they knew before?_

_Was the love they felt..._fake?

* * *

The Titans weren't sure how they managed to get away from the Team, and or the Justice League. To be truthful, they weren't even sure how they managed to stay alive. Something about the way that the heroes looked at them told them that one wrong move could possibly cause them to die or something of that nature. To be honest, they wouldn't be really shocked if that happened to be true.

"Starfire?" Beast Boy gave her a worried glance as she looked down and sighed. Her face was pale and she had a degree of sadness on her face that overly bugged the rest of the team as they worried about her. They had to wonder what was done to make her this upset, that or did it have something to do with... Robin? It had to be. She had the same look that Jinx did after Wally left.

"Starfire..." Jinx put a hand on her shoulder and the Tammeranian sighed softly. "It's going to be alright, we will get him back." So she was still willing to help get Robin back, but she was still angry at him and Wally for the things they had done.

"I thought he loved me..."

That came as a surprise to the other Titans members as they looked over at her with confusion written on their faces. She let out a small sigh, and then turned her head to look to the Titans. "...I thought Friend Robin was in love with me." She admitted softly. "But...but...I do not know if he was or not. I mean..." She looked downward again. "...he obviously has someone else he is in love with."

Raven frowned. "Starfire, what are you talking about? We saw no indication that he was in love with someone from that team." She said slowly, trying her best to calm the red haired Titan down.

Starfire held out a small disk. "I found it in my hand...and when I pressed the button..." Her almost delicate finger ran down the device before touching the button slowly. It lit up before a holographic image appeared on the screen.  
Kid Flash stood with Robin in his arms. The leader they knew all to well had his hands tangled within the redhead's hair. The two were gazing at one another like they had just reconnected after a hundred years of war. But, what the Titans saw next was what shocked them the most. Slowly, as if scared, Robin leaned up and connected his lips with Kid Flash's. Kid Flash stood shocked for a good moment before he pulled the boy closer and kissed back. The kiss overall lasted for a minute before Kid Flash pulled back. Both boy's chests heaved as they recovered from the long-lasting kiss.

_"I love you."_ The voice was a mixture of the two's, and they gazed into each others eyes. Their lips connected again, but this time it was Kid Flash who stepped in. He pulled Robin flush against him, and he almost seemed to want to eat the boy from how he had brought him into the kiss.

_"My little bird...how much I adore you..." _

_"...KF..."_ Robin's face was lit in a small smile before he kissed the redheads cheek softly. Kid Flash chuckled and then sat down on a couch, continuing to take the breath out of the blackette that he was holding.

"What the h*ll did we just watch?" Cyborg seemed to be standing there in shock as the image finally stopped and the device stopped its self. Starfire looked to him sadly.

"Friend Robin breaking my heart."

* * *

"Wally!" Dick laughed softly and splashed the elder boy back. His crystal blue eyes shinned as the water dripped from his hair and back into the pool. A small giggle escaped his lips as the redhead splashed him back.  
The two, along with Roy and Bruce (also soon to be Barry as he was zipping there after a meeting), were at a water park. Bruce had thought it would be a good idea to let them all relax for a day and not have to worry about being heroes, as all of the stress got to the kids sometimes.

Thus, they had thought about going somewhere fun...and under some kind of rule that had happened to be going to the Water Park. None of them had an argument on it, and it was hot outside, so why not?

"Got ya Dick!" Wally laughed and pulled the boy down into his arms and held him against him while Dick struggled then giggled as Wally nuzzled his neck. "Awwww you are so cute~" Wally teased and Dick smiled up at him.

"I am?" He said, purposely being _really_ cute. Wally blushed a bit, almost in shock then smirked and pulled the boy close. He kissed his cheek softly. "Wally..." He whimpered a little and blushed softly. Wally smiled down at him and then kissed his lips softly before he yelped.

"Got ya both~" A voice teased and they both looked behind them to see Roy holding them both close. He was smiling at them both, water dripping from his hair and down past his emerald green eyes. A kind smile appeared on his face and then he ruffled their hair. Wally and Dick smiled up at him before hugging him tightly. Both of them laughed a little bit before they fell back in the water.

"So you three are here as well?" Dick perked up at the voice and smiled, talking the person who spoke. The dark skinned male chuckled as he hit the water and swam back a bit, Dick smiling.

"Kal!"He cheered happily and Kaldur smiled kindly. Roy and Wally both swam over as Garth peeked his head out from under the waves before chuckling. He had never seen Robin act like this before...or without a mask either now that he thought about it. Or...Speedy... He glanced to the male who was watching over them all with kind gentle eyes.

As the others spoke Garth swam over to him and lightly took his hand, looking up at him. "...hey...sp-"

"Roy."

"Roy." A small smile came to Garth's lips and Roy blinked before smiling lightly. Neither of the two thought about what they were doing before their lips connected and they were kissing one another in a passion filled way. They pulled apart, both panting lightly as they gazed into one another's eyes. "...wow..." Garth whispered then softly as he wrapped his arms around Roy's neck. The other male smiled at Garth and pulled him in close.

Richard glanced to Wally and then they both looked at a shocked Kaldur. "They were together in the Titans." They explained and then chuckle. Wally smiled and patted Kaldur's shoulder. "Trust me, you know Roy, he won't hurt Garth..."

"I am aware but I would not have thought he would have gotten over Tula so simply..." Kaldur responded softly then and both boy's faces went grim at the mention of their dead comrade...that is before they were aware of Barry picking them both onto his shoulders. They yelped and grasped on and he laughed softly, smiling at them both.

"Kaldur get the other two, we're getting ice cream~" He called as he began to climb out, still holding the two on his shoulders. Kaldur smiled lightly and swam over to Roy and Garth.

* * *

_"I'll always be there for you, Raven..."_

Raven put her hands on her head and pulled her knees closer to her chest. A few tears came to her eyes as she thought about the male that could be there right now.

_"We're a team."_

"You left us..." She whispered softly. "You left us..." Images flashed in her mind.

_"We're not going to abandon you just because of this destiny, Raven! We can help you change it!"_

_"I told you." _

_"Come on, you're a Titan."_

Raven took a deep breath and then stood shakily. She had to get an answer from him. Why was he doing these things-...and then images flashed through her mind again, but they were not her own. _Robin_...

A scream came from her throat as she put her hands on her head and shook her head violently. "No! No! Get out of my mind-!"

_"Tati...Mama..."_

Her eyes went wide and she began to shake as the memories flooded her mind. _His parents..._

**_Dead._**

"Raven?!" The door slammed open and she saw Cyborg standing there with Beast Boy. Starfire hovered behind them and Jinx moved to stand in-between them both. They all ran over and tried to shake her out of it as she started to cry softly. _Jason Todd. Dead. Parents. Dead. Bruce Wayne. Hates me. Failsafe. All dead. My fault._

"No...no it's not your fault...no...please..." Raven put her hands on her head and let out a small cry before she stilled instantly. "Two hands..." She whispered. "One...a question mark...a Titans hand...and the other..._there_ hand..."


End file.
